Beautiful Tragedy
by BlairTaylor14
Summary: What happens if Blair didn't let Chuck let her go that night in 4x22?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: THE WRONG GOODBYE – PART 1

They had the type of love that little girls went to bed dreaming about.

The type of love that consumes every fibre of your body.

That makes you crazy, totally confuses you and messes with everything you think you have set in stone; making the foundations seem very unstable.

They had the type of love that could easily break your heart a thousand times, in ways you didn't think you ever possible to recover from, but that still, at the end of the day, left you coming back for more.

What they had was perfect, priceless, beautiful, messy, all-consuming, infuriating, complicated, powerful and…gone.

She was gone.

They were gone.

Everything they'd ever had was gone.

And the funny thing was; it had been his decisions, to let Blair Waldorf, the love of his life, go.

A part of him had hoped that she wouldn't let him make the decision for her

That she would turn around and tell him that he had always been the one.

That he made her happy.

And that if she didn't have him in her fairytale, then it wouldn't really be a fairytale at all.

But she hadn't.

Instead, she had looked at him with tear filled eyes and told him that she would always love him.

What made it even worse was that he knew it was true.

In the same way that he knew, no matter what happened, he would always love her.

A part of him would at least.

They say, that in every person's life, you have your soul mate; your one great love.

You don't always end up with that person, but they are the one who could walk in the second before you said your vows on your wedding day, and they could make you think twice.

That was what they were:

Two lovers, soul mates in fact, torn apart by bad timing, selfishness and selflessness, and many more exterior forces.

They were fate.

A tragedy.

A beautiful tragedy that he would replay every time given the chance…

But, a tragedy none the less.

And that tragedy had finally ended.

Their story had ended with a beginning almost.

It was, after all, fitting that they should share their final goodbye in the halls of the place they had once called their kingdom.

The place where everything had begun, if you thought about it.

"_I will always_ _love you"_

"_And I will always love you"_

There you had it.

The story of Chuck and Blair was finally over.

He'd put up a good fight, but, in the end, they brought out the dark side in each other. With Louis, she was the light, happy Blair.

The Blair he loved.

He'd put up a good fight but, in the end, they just weren't good together anymore, he thought to himself as he walked away from her for the last time.

But then he heard it.

The clatter of heels, running on sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: THE WRONG GOODBYE – PART 2

"I will always love you" Bair Waldorf whispered, scared that if she spoke any louder then her voice would crack.

She looked up into his caramel eyes.

They were mirroring her own:

Full of tears, and love, and loss, and everything else.

They were eyes that were full of everything.

Looking into those eyes was like looking into a window:

On the other side of that window, she could see everything they'd ever had, ever felt, reflected there, and she wanted, so desperately to have that again.

But they were just windows.

And Blair Waldorf could do nothing but look through them and see everything they had ever had.

"And I will always love you" he replied.

She nodded then slowly.

The she turned and walked past him and towards Louis.

It saddened her slightly; the idea that this was all the goodbye they were going to get.

It was both beautiful and tragic.

This was it

She'd finally let Chuck Bass go.

They hadn't officially said the words "goodbye", but they both knew that that was exactly what it had meant.

It broke her heart.

She could feel it literally shattering all over again.

Its shards tearing her from the inside out, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

He'd told her that they only made their own fairytales when they had too.

And that she didn't have to anymore.

But as she walked up the stairs, hand in hand with Louis, it suddenly felt very much like the wrong prince was sweeping her off her feet.

And just like that she realised:

She didn't want a fairytale.

Not if it didn't have her in the arms of her Prince.

Her prince, who's kingdom consisted not of a country but of an Empire.

"Louis," she said softly, pulling her hand away form his.

"Yes Blair?" he asked, a concerned look growing on his face.

She smiled sadly up at him as she slid the engagement ring off her finger.

"I'm sorry." She stated, holding it out to him, Louis just stared at it for a moment, before finally reaching out and taking it from her.

"You'll find your princess someday, Louis. But she's not me." And with that, she turned back down the stairs, knowing exactly what she had to do and just praying it wasn't too late.

Louis catching her arm stopped her,

"He's the reason you left back in Paris, no?"

Blair nodded slowly, "It's…complicated." She whispered,

"I never stood a chance, did I? Not against him?"

At this, Blair sighed.

"In another time and place, this may have been completely different… but it's not." She paused,

"Three minuets ago, I let the love of my life go. I let him go because I thought it would be better.

I thought he was right.

That if I was with you, I wouldn't need to make my own fairytale, but…he wasn't.

Not about that, or about anything he said down there.

I love him.

And not like I love you.

With him, it's different. I will never find that again, with anyone." She stopped, and smiled at Louis as he released his grip on her arm.

"I really am sorry." She whispered, before rushing down the stairs as fast as her pink Loubitons would allow.

She rushed out into the street after him, hoping it wasn't too late.

She glanced around wildly; silently praying he would still be here.

Then she saw him

Or his back at least.

She wasn't too late.

And the next thing she knew, her heals were strewn on the street, and Blair Waldorf was running.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: HAPPY AGAIN

Chuck Bass turned around just as Blair Waldorf stopped running.

"Blair, what are you –"

"Chuck!" Blair cried, cutting him off as she launched herself at him, crushing her lips to his, it took him a second to catch up before he returned the kiss, his arms winding about her slim waist as he pulled her against him.

"Blair," he breathed when they broke apart, but she just smiled, resting her forehead against his,

"I love you." She murmured, he opened his mouth to say something, but she kept going,

"I don't want a fairytale." She whispered, "Not if it means leaving to be with the wrong prince." He stared at her,

"Blair –" He tried again,

"I love you," she said again, before pressing her lips to his once more.

She put everything she had into that kiss.

Everything she was feeling, trying to say.

Everything.

And so did he.

It was slow and fierce and intense and so completely and utterly perfect.

Chuck pulled away first.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. It's you Chuck, its always been you." She replied, kissing him again, only softer this time.

"I love you too," he whispered between kisses.


End file.
